RIO - Czy Blu żyje w toksycznym związku
Czy Blu żyje w toksycznym związku? thumb|Rio zgarnęło wiele pozytywnych recenzji za sprawą wątku romantycznego.thumb|Do dziś można znaleźć bardzo dużo prac dotyczących tej pary. Głównie opierają się o pierwszą część jak i wydarzenia zaraz po.thumb|W pierwszej części dało się odczuć chemie między bohaterami. W Rio 2 gdzieś ona zniknęła. thumb|Blu w Rio2 został przedstawiony jako ostatni nieudacznik, a Jewel jest podręcznikowym przykładem Mary SueRio i Rio 2 to filmy animowany opowiadający o lasach ary modrej Blu. W pierwszej części zdobył miłość a w drugiej musiał zdobyć zaufanie innych ar. Jednak jak pierwsza część miała wiele pozytywnych recenzji, głównie za zbudowanie wątku miłosnego, tak druga część ... miała już kiepskie recenzje, a o wątku miłosnym wręcz nie było nic. Ale może to w RIO2 pokazano więcej o tym związku niż jak w oryginale. W RIO 2 idzie odczuć że osobowości Blu i Jewel różnią się znacząco, co w realu zawsze wypada źle. Blu jest typem domatora i kujona pokroju "teorii wielkiego podrywu", a Jewel jest wolnym duchem. W większości komedii romantycznych, gdzie uczucie łączy dwa zupełnie różne typy osobowości, bohaterów zazwyczaj coś musi łączyć np.podobny życiorys. Jednak Blu po kilku latach wciąż jest tym samym nierozgarniętym i dupowatym papugiem, ale jakim cudem ? Przecież jeżeli spędza się z kimś czas to się do niego upodabnia tak więc Blu powinien upodobnić się do Jewel a Jewel do Blu. Tak więc co ? Otóż istnieje możliwość że Blu się nawet cofną, takie cechy u Blu to nic innego jak objaw zdominowania jak i przemocy psychicznej. Takie osoby się psychicznie cofają, zamiast się wzmacniać psychicznie, Blu coraz bardziej się zatraca. To można zauważyć oglądając końcówkę pierwszej części jak i początek drugiej, pod koniec pierwszej szło wyczuć że Blu stał się odważny i potrafił wykorzystać swoją inteligencje, z kolei w drugiej znowu dostajemy to co na początku pierwszej, a nawet gorzej.... Po dzieciach Blu widać jakie jego rodzina ma do niego podejście, nawet dzieci traktują go lekceważąco, Jewel cały czas umniejsza jego metody wychowawcze. W Amazonii tym bardziej może teraz się rządzić bo będzie miała przyzwolenie innych. Jej ojcem jest przywódca stada, więc za Blu nikt się nie opowie. thumb|Eduardo na pewno też by wolał aby jego córka była z Robertem.thumb|Scena ostatecznie usunięta z filmu. Blu miał sen że Jewel schodzi się z Roberto, ale czemu wątek Jewel z Roberto został usunięty z filmu. czemu został wo gule rozpoczęty ? Czyżby odciągnięcie widza od tego co się dzieje naprawdę ?Jednak im dalej w las tym gorzej. W dalszej części RIO2, sytuacje które się dzieją cały czas godzą w Blu. Wszystkie żarty są oparte tylko na nim, co tylko potwierdza że Blu jest nieudacznikiem. dodatkowo pojawia się dla Blu konkurencja w postaci Roberta. Jednak ni stąd ni zowąd oczywisty wątek o próbie odbicia ukochanej znika. Otóż nie zniknął a Jewel, gdy znikała, skupiała się z Roberto na prokreacji... Jewel zaczęła znikać a Blu był zdany tylko na siebie, na nowym terenie. A gdzie Jewel mogłą latać ? Przecież Eduardo był cały czas z Blu, czyżby miala coś na sumieniu związanego ze zdradą. Tak. Zaczeła do "wujka" Roberto przekonywać nawet dzieci. A po za tym co Roberto powiedział Blu gdy ten u niego zamieszkał "jakby coś si się stało... zaopiekuje się twoją rodziną", wcale to nie jest niepokojące. Ale jak toczy się historiia dalej,Blu mimo prób nie daje sobie rady, przez co staje się znowu popychadłem całego stada Ar modrych. Wciąż umniejasza się jego inteligencje i mądrość, przyjaciele wcale mu niepomagają a wręcz cały czas popierają decyzje Jewel. Czara goryczy przelewa się wraz z meczem gdzie w końcu powiedział Jewel co o tym miejscu sądzi. I wtedy ona... nazywa go egoistą. SERIO?! Porzucił wszystko co kochał aby tylko ją uszczęśliwić, począwszy od swojej opiekunki Lindy i miasteczka w Minnesocie, po przez całą technikę i cywilizację aby to właśnie ONA mogła żyć w jej ukochanym środowisku i to ona jeszcze jest tą poszkodowaną ? Jewel bezwstydnie flirtuje z Roberto, ma wszystko co chce, to nie on jest egoistą a ona. Ale film wcale nie pokazał wszystkiego, w wersji reżyserskiej Blu doświadczył znacznie większych upokorzeń, czyżby sami twórcy zauważyli że przesadzili, a może nie starczyło im czasu ? thumb|Między Jewel i Roberto ewidentnie coś się zaczęło. Ale twórcy potraktowali widzów jak idiotów i wątek przepadł w czeluściach fabuły.thumb|A może jest w tym logika. Jewel jest już do bólu stereotypową Mary Sue, czy jak kto woli Marysia Zuzanna. Nie ma określonego wzorca, który pozwalałby z całą pewnością stwierdzić, jaką postać możemy nazwać Mary Sue. Najczęściej przyjmowany jest wzór pięknej femme fatale, która posiada niemalże wyłącznie same zalety i odnosi nieustanne sukcesy. Postać określona tym mianem może być nią jednak nawet wówczas, gdy wady posiada – jest ich jednak zbyt mało lub są zbyt nikłe czy tuszowane, aby można było uznać postać za rzeczywistą. A wiadomo co się myśli o ideałach, co oni ukrywają ? Blu i Jewel na pewno poczuci do siebie chemie jednak jak w przypadku Blu trwa ona do teraz, tak u Jewel szybko ustała. Jewel tak naprawdę jest z Blu z powodu błahego jakim jest brak innych samców tego gatunku, a wraz z wykluciem się potomstwa odejście od Blu było by samobójstwem. Blu najpewniej jako szanowany mieszkaniec, uratował wiele ptaków w pierwszej części. A w Amazonii nikt go nie znał, więc Jewel zwęszyła idealny sposób na pozbycie się Blu, po prostu przypadkowe uśmiercenie w Amazońskiej dżungli albo dobrowalną ucieczkę. thumb|Rio 2 to świetny przykład jak bohater poświęcający wszystko dla rodziny jest mimo wszytko traktowany jak egoista, który powinien dać z siebie tyle... aby po prostu zdechnąć. Podsumowując, Jewel w Amazonii zwęszyła okazję na uśmiercenie czy pozbycie "się go dzięki tatusiowi" Blu jak i przy okazji zejść się z Robertem. Jewel już od dawna nic do Blu nie czuje jednak fakt posiadania z nim dzieci jak i fakt że Blu jest bohaterem Rio de Janeiro sprawia że ta nie odchodzi od niego. Amazonia to dla Blu piekło, jednak chce tam żyć z kimś kogo kocha.... bez wzajemności. thumb|Rio 2 to typowy skok na kasę. Fabularna klapa, pominięcie rewolucji osobowości Blu sprawia że film jest tylko namiastką tego co oczekiwano. Dodatkowo RIO 2 zostało też okrzyknięte filmem seksistowskim, więc coś wobec złego traktowania Blu w filmie nie jest moją jedyną oceną. Póki co RIO 3 jest na razie tylko w teorii ale jeśli Blu w tej części będzie jeszcze bardziej niepozbierany niż jak w RIO 2 to teoria będzie potwierdzona. thumb|left|Kilka słodkich scen w RIO2, wcale nie przeczy teorii. Już nie można zauważyć tego samego błysku w ich oczach niż jak to było w oryginale. Jewel kilka razy okazując mu czułości tak naprawdę grała. Chcąc wyeliminować najmniejsze podejrzenia względem jej prawdziwych zamiarów. Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Creepyteorie Kategoria:Teorie dla Fuzionka Kategoria:Bajki